Jacob Goodnight
Jacob Goodnight is the main antagonist of the 2006 slasher film See No Evil and its sequel See No Evil 2. He is a psychopathic murderer who kills nearly all the protagonists in the film, save for three. He is portrayed by WWE superstar Kane. History As a little boy, Jacob was abused and tortured by his mother in order to see the sin. Thinking he was the hand of God, she used him as a tool of mass murder, having her boy kill anyone she wished. ''See No Evil'' After refusing to kill a girl with religious markings, neighbors had reported screaming and alerted police. Frank Williams and his partner entered the run down home and encountered the girl before the bulking murder attacked. He killed Williams' partner and knocked off the officer's arm with an ax before being forced to retreat by a bullet to the head. Years past and Jacob and his mother moved base to the broken down Blackwell Hotel where they once again started their operation of cleansing the world of sin. Seeing Frank's name in the newspaper, she arranged a small band of delinquents, headed by Williams and another officer, to fix up the hotel in return for a month off of their sentence. As the clean up began, so did the slaughter as the deadly psychopath began to watch his victims. He kidnapped Kira Vanning, but refused to kill her for the religious tattoos on her body. Trapping her in a cage, he left to continue his carnage, killing Williams and several other members of the group until just three were left. Christine and Tyson rushed into his lair, attempting to free Kira, but the killer soon returned. When Tyson was creating a distraction so Christine could free her friend, the killer found his next victim and crushed Tyson, and soon returned to his prize, still trapped in the cage. Christine watched, hidden underneath several blankets, as Jacob's mother entered the room. Yelling and insulting her son for allowing another girl to survive, she enraged her son to the point of he lifting her up, and throwing her across the room, her old body being impaled on spikes. In a rage, Jacob grabbed the girl out of the cage and carried her off to another room where he entered into a trans, allowing Christine to move and once again try and save her. Jacob attacks as he hacks at the closed elevator with an axe.]e]As Christine held a gun to Jacob's head and pulled the trigger, the empty clip sound brought the psychopath out of his trance, bringing him back to the mission at hand. Goodnight gripped both girl's throats, prepared to choke both of them to death. As their deaths seemed unavoidable, Michael rushed into the room, steel pipe in hand. Bashing away at his form, he allowed the girls to escape his grasp and grab a pole from the bed. As Jacob was distracted, he was forced out the window and soon stabbed in the eye with the bed pole. In agony, Jacob fell from the window, striking the sides of the hotel several times before crashing into the glass roof of the garden below. Finally, his body slipped off the end of the pole before crashing to the ground, impaling his heart in the process. ''See No Evil 2'' Amy prepares to leave her job at the city morgue while Seth and their boss Holden work the graveyard shift. As Amy is leaving to meet friends at a bar for her birthday, Holden receives news that a number of bodies are being delivered, the victims of a mass murder committed by Jacob Goodnight at the Blackwell Hotel. Amy decides to cancel her plans and help her colleagues with the deliveries. Amy and Seth process the corpses, including that of Goodnight. As Amy leaves Seth to finish the work, she is surprised to find Holden has allowed her friends Tamara, Kayla, Carter and her brother Will to throw a birthday party in the morgue. During the party, Will warns Seth to stay away from Amy, believing she deserves better than him, causing Seth to leave the party and return to work. Will tells Amy of his disapproval of her dropping out of Med School to work in the morgue, angering Amy, who also leaves the party. Tamara, who is fascinated by death and serial killers, leaves the party with Carter to go look at Jacob's body. The experience of being in a room with the body of a real murderer arouses her and she and Carter begin to have sex. Jacob suddenly awakens and reveals himself to have somehow survived, and kills Carter while Tamara escapes. Jacob searches the room, outfitting himself with a burn victim mask and several surgical tools before cutting the building's electricity. Hearing Tamara's screams, the rest of the partygoers attempt to find her; Holden, away from the rest, is captured and mortally wounded by Jacob. Amy, Will, Kayla and Tamara acknowledge their predicament and attempt to reach the upper levels of the hospital, only to find Jacob blocking their way at every turn. Seth arrives with the keys to open a locked emergency stairwell, but Jacob is behind him and attacks them, causing the group to split up. Kayla seeks refuge in a bathroom, where Jacob strangles her. When Kayla mutters "Thank God!" at Jacob's hesitation, he relives old memories, remembering the abuse he suffered at the hands of his religious mother. As Kayla dies from her injuries anyway, Jacob asks her, "Why would God help you?" before setting off in search of the remaining members of the group. Jacob kills Tamara and captures Will, using him as bait to lure Seth and Amy into a trap, where he proceeds to execute her brother. In the resultant confrontation, Seth is wounded by an electric knife; Amy takes him into a room to cauterize the wound, where she reveals that she dropped out of medical school after realizing the inevitability of death. Noticing that one of the windows leads to ground level, Amy kisses Seth for the first time then squeezes out to get help. Finding Jacob in the parking lot, however, she retreats back inside. Afterwards, Jacob stabs her to death as she attempts to unlock a side exit door. After fighting Jacob, Seth impales him with the nozzle from a piece of embalming equipment and pumps his body full of embalming chemicals, seemingly killing him. Seth escapes the morgue through a broken window and drives away in his car. As he stops to open the gated entrance, he realizes that not only is Jacob still alive but also that he was in the car with him. Jacob attacks Seth from behind, and gouges out his eyes, killing him. The final shots of the film show each dead member of the cast before a final closeup shot of Jacob's face as he says, "I see it." Gallery Jacob Goodnight.jpg|Goodnight inside a lift Jacob Goodnight 2.jpg Jacob Goodnight 3.jpg|Goodnight spying on his victims Jacob Goodnight 4.jpg|Goodnight dropping one of his victims from a window Jacob Goodnight 5.jpg|Goodnight crushing another of his victims to death Jacob Goodnight 6.jpg Jacob Goodnight 7.jpg|Goodnight in a trance Jacob Goodnight 8.jpg|The maggot-infested hole in the back of Goodnight's head Jacob Goodnight 9.jpg|Goodnight being impaled through his eye with a bed pole Goodnight's death.jpg|Goodnight lies dead after falling out of a window and through a glass roof. Videos File:See No Evil 2 (2014) - Goodnight Returns Scene (3 10) Movieclips File:See No Evil 2 (2014) - Trapped in the Dark Scene (4 10) Movieclips File:See No Evil 2 (2014) - I See the Sin on You Scene (5 10) Movieclips File:See No Evil 2 (2014) - Run Scene (6 10) Movieclips File:See No Evil 2 (2014) - Will vs. Jacob Scene (7 10) Movieclips File:See No Evil 2 (2014) - Electric Knife Scene (8 10) Movieclips File:See No Evil 2 (2014) - Nobody's Safe Scene (9 10) Movieclips File:See No Evil 2 (2014) - Death by Embalming Fluid Scene (10 10) Movieclips Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarian Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Rogues Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Outcast Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Bogeymen Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Category:Mute Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful